


ouch

by wangja (ohbirds)



Series: assorted [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, because one of them nearly killed each other, exam season, idek okay, jinyoung being a dumbass, sitting at a shop, they're just two bros, they're not dating, weird food combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: Jinyoung shouldn't throw things.





	ouch

**Author's Note:**

> i have exams next week so this is the perfect time to write some senseless jjp
> 
> the unoriginal title is killing me but all my braincells are dead
> 
> unbeta'd.

_"but for future reference, throw something lighter next time."_

\---

It’s some ungodly hour of the night and Jinyoung is high on caffeine along with one of the energy drinks he stole from Jackson and he is about to fail his midterm.

Business 101 seemed like an easy enough course when he first took it up but the teachers in the Business Administration department are direct descendants of hell because between the overwhelming about of workload from his own major and his job, he hasn’t even been able to touch the case studies Mr. Ok assigns them at the end of every class.

Mark was sweet enough to lend him his notes but he couldn’t concentrate. The concepts were so basic even Yugyeom, who wasn’t even studying the subject, could understand yet Park fucking Jinyoung with a 4.0 GPA and stellar academic record couldn’t figure out the difference between efficiency and efficacy.

Jackson had warned him not to go overboard because college was not like high school where he could take a few extra subjects and breeze through them but Jinyoung’s dumb overachieving ass hadn’t listened and now he was crying over his business textbook with a cold cup of disgusting coffee for company.

He’s so exhausted he can’t even remember the last time he slept or showered or even spoke to another person. His phone died at some point in the week and he hasn’t charged it either.

The power chooses to go out just then, startling him so badly he jumps and knocks over the cup, sending it crashing to the floor and spilling coffee everywhere.

“You know what? Fuck this shit. Fuck everything.” He picks up his business textbook and throws it out the window he’d opened earlier to let fresh air in. The satisfaction of that action is short-lived when he hears a loud thunk followed by a cry of pain.

Poking his head out, he finds Music major Im Jaebum knocked out cold on the sidewalk next to his Introduction to Business Studies _hardcover_ textbook.

Shit.

\---

“Stressed, huh?”

Jinyoung lets out an embarrassed laugh, curling around his mug of hot chocolate. After making sure he hadn’t committed involuntary manslaughter, he was now fighting off waves of mortification every time he looked at the purpling bruise under the other man’s eye. 

Power outages in this campus were routine. The administration was too cheap to get a generator that actually worked for more than three months hence there would be no more studying tonight so they were at the convenience store across campus, drinking hot chocolate because Jinyoung didn’t need any more caffeine and icing Jaebum’s bruise.

“Stressed is an understatement.”

“Clearly.”

“Does it still hurt?” 

Jaebum’s holding a pack of frozen peas to his cheek but he waves the concern off with a dismissive wave and a smile that makes him look ten times more attractive than he already does.

Jinyoung and Jaebum aren’t close but they run into each other often with Jaebum being friends with Youngjae, who is Mark’s boyfriend. They’re comfortable enough to commiserate over hot chocolate in the middle of the night even after Jinyoung nearly killed him.

His shoulders looked big and broad in his simple grey shirt and faded jeans which made Jinyoung feel small in his Three Bare Bears onesie and green crocs.

Bambam had filed for disownment after seeing him in these but he didn’t give a fuck. _They were comfortable, okay?_

He was not alone in his regrettable choice of nightwear. He spots Nayeon sitting a few feet away wearing an orange cropped sweatshirt with shocking pink shorts eating a tub of ice cream despite being lactose intolerant which he points out to Jaebum.

“That has nothing on Hyunwoo eating red hot Cheetos with a glass of milk in sleeping shorts.”

What a sight it is to behold.

“Their stomachs will be fucked up in the morning.”

“I relate so much.”

“Relax, no one fails Business 101.”

“I might be the first person to do so.”

“Just called chief, he said the simulation must be glitching because there’s no way Park Jinyoung would be failing anything.”

“I think the simulation is glitching on your end because you just used stan twitter lingo in a verbal conversation.”

“Tell you what.” Jaebum finishes the rest of his drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing attractively. “If the exam takes place, which it won’t because I’m pretty sure Mr. Ok forgot to get photocopies done like usual, then I’ll help you study for the final. If not, I’ll help you with the midterm.” He writes down his number on a piece of paper and slides it towards him.

“You’d do that? I mean, I nearly just killed you tonight.” He puts the piece of paper in the front pocket of his onesie, which has Ice Bear on it.

“It’ll take more than a stray flying textbook to kill me.” Jinyoung groaned making the other man smirk. “But for future reference, throw something lighter next time.”

“Like a potted plant?”

“You know what, don’t throw anything at all.”

“Right.”

“Other than yourself at my mercy.”

“Oh-kay?”

“And don’t murder anyone before tomorrow night.”

“I make no promises.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> a word of advice; don't ever choose business as a major


End file.
